Stick It
by biggs1997
Summary: Hayley Graham, the badass, rebel teenager has decided to stick around another season at VGA. Maybe that is a good thing because she is getting recruited by some big name colleges. But Worlds will decide if she gets into it or not. Will Hayley lead her team to the gold medal this year, or will it be a repeat walk out?
1. Chapter 1

After a great competition, my phone has been ringing off the hook. I cannot believe colleges are actually recruiting me. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be looking into college. Hell, I don't know if I would make it through high school. But collegiate coaches wanting me is pushing me to do my best in school so I can make it into college.

""Will you go to a big college and make lots of hot friends so I can come visit?" says Poot with excitement.  
"You have Joanne, Poot," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well…. She doesn't have to know," Poot shyly says.

"Get out of here," I laugh.

So let's just say, I actually took time out of my summer to visit the colleges that most interested me. I went to some pretty cool places and met a lot of awesome coaches. I never knew picking a college would be so hard. But of course, I had Poot by my side the whole time. I think he went on those visits for himself, but that is typical with him.

This whole college thing has really opened my eyes a lot. I thought this process would be easy. But in reality, it is the most stressful thing. Do I want to be close to my friends? Do I want to go across the country? Do I want a huge school or a small one? Do they have what I want to study? Is the gymnastics team decent? What is their facility like? Is the coach cool or mean as hell? WHY IS THIS PROCESS SO DIFFICULT?!

After spending my summer traveling and talking to many recruiters, I think I know where I want to go. But now is the time to start focusing on Worlds. The rest of my practice days are going to be different. I am going to be there every day giving 110% effort. I actually want to leave an impression on all these haters. I am going to show them what I am made up and make up for walking out before. Yeah, that is crazy coming out of my mouth. But hey, people change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. I already through my worse stage, so now time to start on the next.

I have a week and a half of practice until the big meet. I am the talk of the week. Everyone has their opinions on whether or not I am reliable enough to compete. But little do they know, I am out to get them. I am not going to let anything bring me down. I know I have talent and I am going to show them what I got.

I walk into practice this week and the atmosphere is intense. This is a hell of a meet and we have to be top notch.  
"Ladies, no fooling around this week. We are training to win. Joanne, that means no thinking about prom or boys. Mina and Wei Wei no more chocolate. Hayley, well, you know. Let's have fun today, ladies!" Vic says sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

The day is finally here. Two years ago I walked out on my team and costed them the gold. Yes, I still feel the hate from people about that, especially Trisha. I am so nervous. I honestly don't know if I can do this.

"Hayley Graham is back at Worlds. Remember just two years ago she walked out before floor and cost team USA the gold medal," the announcer kept going on about Hayley's mistake, "You saw Trisha crying as her dreams faded away. Graham sure does have courage to come back into this building and compete one more time."

The announcers sure do know how to get under my skin.

"Hayley, don't worry about them. You have what it takes to be a champion now. You have to prove it to them," Vic says with frustrated.

"Ok ladies. The time is here. It is your time to shine. I am just so proud of everyone for making it this far."

Of course, he would come pull me aside now. I really don't want to talk now.

"Hayley, come here."

"Yes Coach?" I really hate when he says that.

"I just want you to go out there and show them you can do it. I believe in you," Vic says with a whole a lot of heart.

"Thanks Coach. I will do my best."

"Ok ladies. Warm up for your first event has begun," the announcer says enthusiastically over the intercom.

Vault was up first. I loved vault. I loved it because I can put all my anger and frustration into the table. I run at it like a freight train and I have so much power I just fly right off of it like I want to.

"Joanne," the judge raises her hand to signal Joanne that it is her turn."

"Come on Joanne! You got this! Go girl!" Everyone is cheering on the team as the competition begins.

I remember when I first came to VGA. I thought Joanne was the biggest bitch ever. Well, I still think she is, but I kinda like her now.

"Hayley Graham," the judge actually gave me a nice smile. Maybe they have changed.

I cannot believe I am actually here, at worlds competing once again.

"Way to go Hayley!" I here Vic, along with everyone cheering at me as I stuck an incredible vault.

"After the first rotation, team USA is just short of being in first place thanks to incredible vaults from both Joanne and Hayley. It is still early in the competition to predict what will happen," the announcer just keeps rambling on like all announcers do.

"Ok girls, bar is not one of our strong events. I want everyone to be tight and hit every single skill. Got it?"

"Yes sir," everyone says.

Mina is up first. She is always very consistent with her routine. She will be the one to hold us up on bars.

"Wow! What an incredible routine by VGA's own Mina!" The announcer is filled with excitement.

I am so proud off everyone so far! We are all doing so great and holding everything together. I am starting to realize how much I appreciate everyone who has helped me so far.

"Ladies and gentlemen. After two rotations, team USA is in 3rd place behind China in 2nd, and Germany in 1st."

"Now is the time to pick it up ladies. There is no reason why we should in 3rd place!" Vic yells in frustration.

Now is the time I start to get butterflies and emotional. Two years ago at Worlds is when I found out that my mom had an affair with my coach.

"Hayley," the judge waves me on.

Oh no. I have that sick feeling in my stomach. Can I really do this right now?

"Let's go Hayley!" Vic hollers at me.

I can do this. I can do this.

"Hayley Graham puts out a nearly perfect beam routine! Let's see what her teammates can do," the announcer says.

"With the last and final rotation to go, team USA trails Germany by only a couple points. Will team USA be able to pull it off? Or will Hayley Graham walk out again like she did two years ago? I guess we will have to wait and see," the announcer says with concern on his voice.

"Let it go, Hayley. Focus on yourself," Vic says.

"Yeah, whatever," I say as I walk towards the bathroom.

By this point, I cannot help the tears from falling. All I can think about was this time two years ago.

"Hayley?" Poot is asking.

"Go away," I whisper with as much hatred as I could.

"Hayley, come out. What's wrong?" Poot stands there looking at me, "listen. You need to go back out there. You did not go back to the gym and practice for nothing. You obviously want this. Me, you, and everyone else all know you are starting to enjoy competing again. You are good Hayley. That is why colleges are looking at you. If you walk away now, you are not only going to let down your team, but mainly yourself," Poot says.

"You know what," I pause and think about it, "You are right. I am going to go show them up. Thanks so much Poot!"

"No prob, girl. Go get them out there!"

I know what everyone is thinking already. They are saying how nothing has changed with me. But when I walk out there, I am going to give them something to talk about.

"I knew you'd come back. You are up next. Saving the best show for last," Vic says with a big smile on his face.

"Wow, looks like Hayley Graham decided to stick around for this meet. Let's see how well she holds off and if she can guarantee the spot for team USA to get gold," says the announcer.

As I look around at everyone around me, I realized something. Everyone believes in me. They believed in me even when I didn't. I never would have thought that Burt Vickerman would smile at me. I never would have thought that he would be the one to help me through these hard times. I cannot let them down again.

"Hayley," the judge raises her hand and gives me a little smile.

"Hayley!" I turn to look at Vic, "Floor it."

I smile at him while I take my position. Here goes nothing.

"Come on Hayley!" Everyone is screaming. I hear Wei Wei, Mina, Joanne, and even Trisha.

"What a phenomenal routine by Hayley Graham! She was determined to get back respect by everyone and that is exactly what she did. If she gets a high enough score, she will win floor and team USA will take home the gold!" the announcer continues, "Did she do it? SHE DID! Hayley Graham, ladies and gentlemen, led team USA straight to the gold! Incredible!"

Everyone is screaming and shouting at me. I have never felt such an amazing feeling before. It is incredible.

"Hayley, I just want to let you know how proud of you I am. I believed in you through the whole thing, even at the very beginning when you kept butting heads with everyone. You are an outstanding gymnast, and I can't wait to see where that takes you," Vic is nearly in tears as he is telling me all this.

"Thanks, Vic. I really do appreciate everything you have done. I have amazing teammates and I am blessed to be able to have been a part of this team. I just want to say thank you again," I stop with a smile on my face," oh, and one more thing. I have thought long and hard about this. I, uh, I committed to U of A!"

"You what!? That is awesome! Congrats!" Mina and everyone else say with such excitement.

"I thought you were never going to do gymnastics again," Vic starts laughing.  
"Never say never, Coach,"

"Hayley, congratulations. I am glad you came back," Trisha says.

"Thanks," I could actually hear the sincerity in her voice.

I am astounded at winning the gold medal. I can't believe I am a part of this right now.

As a kid, I always loved gymnastics. I didn't know I would "retire" at such an early age. Then again, I didn't know I would come out of retirement and compete again. They say people don't deserve second chances. But I believe some do. Before all this happened, you wouldn't have thought I would be the one going out there today and competing like I did. I messed up my first shot at Worlds, but I got lucky enough to get a second chance. And I took it. In the long run, I am extremely happy I did. Like they say, you get what you give. And I finally gave it my all.


End file.
